Vampires,vampires and more vampires
by miss.smiley1055
Summary: Harley just wanted to have a little fun with her best friend .But her whole life gets turned upside down when she beats a certen hafe human hafe vamp in a chest game .What will she do when her bestfriends turned aginst her .who will marry her the evil prince or Alexs the hafe blood brother .
1. Chapter 1

_Hey this is my first story so go easy on me umm its based a sorta twilight and othe storys with vampires i didnt write it only a friend of mine helped do i give her some lime light love you L_

_~serial killer girl ~_

_Emily Harley Endevo alex_

_Lacey_

_Hey , wait up." I say to my friend Emily ."Where are we going?" I asked "You have your fake ID right?" she asked "Yeah" I say "Cool, Cj found this really cool club its like vampire themed." She said. I pull my dress down a bit. She turns around to look at me, she pulls my dress back up "You got to look like an adult not a kid. "She say she adjusts my fish nets."Your lucky i own stuff like this."I said "I know, sometimes it comes in handy to have an emo for a best friend. ''She said. "I'm not emo i'm punk.''I say as we approach the club. _

_We got there, the guy takes one look at us and says go on in. We go in, I sit down at the bar. Some guys approach us but I don't want to dance. Go ahead in, ill be fine. " I said. " kk bye.''She said. I see this really big group of people around a table. I walk over, there are two guys playing chest. The guy in the left loses. "So who's next ?'' The guy on the right said with a cocky grin. "Ill do it. "I said as I was walking closer and sat down. "You'll lose." He said. " Don't be so cocky all the time, it makes you look like an asshole." I said. We were five minutes into the game, and I have almost all of his pieces, he has three of mine. He made his move, and I made mine. "Check mate. "I say he looks down and gets pissed." No one has ever beat me ."I say ." well like i said don't be cocky ." i say getting up _

_."where u going." He said "To get a drink." I said. Everyone else is still in shock, I beat him. "You don't get it do you?" He said "Probably not, so in light in me obiewan." I said. " You won the game, you won the prize." He said. "Nah, I'm good whatever it was, you can keep it. "I said turning around. I go to the bar, the one guy walked up to me."We never got to introduce ourselves, I'm Alex." He said. ''Harley." I said. "So you had no idea there was a prize?" He said. "Nope, and I don't want what ever the hell it is ether." I said. "You sure some people would kill to have it." He said. "Yeah I'm sure." I said. "Do you know what kind of club this is?" He said _

_"Nope, my friend dragged me here because her creepy roommate suggested it. "I said. "I'm going to do you a favor." He said. "Leave now." he adds. "OK then." I said. I go and find Emily but i cant so I went to the bar. "Have you seen a short black haired girl with a red skirt on?" I asked. Because Emily had on my one of a kind red Minny skirt, you couldn't miss it in a crowd." I said. "Sorry, but no." He said. "Thanks anyway." I said. A tall cute dark haired boy walks up to me "Your the one who won the chest tournament?" He asked "yup." I said. "Well come claim Ur prize ." he say ." look kid i already told Alex i don't want what ever the hell it is ." i say ." Do u even know what it is ." NO and i don't have time for this i need to find my friend." i say about to walk away .He grabs my arm." what the hell let go ." i say " i can help u find her ." he say ." I'm good now let me go u creep." i say i notice a lot of people r looking at us _

_."Do u not know who i am " he say ." no and at this point i don't care no let me go'' i say elbowing him .. he let go not like it hurt but more like in shock some one would do that i start to walk to the exit to ask the bouncer if he had seen her leave when some walks up too me ." Girl do u not know who he was ." she say " i don't care if hes the fucking inventer of google ." i say " he is the prince of vampires ." she say at this point i think every one hear crazy ." OK if he is a vampire then I'm dating Seth kethly which will never happen ever u crazy person." i say . I get to the bouncer ." did the girl i walked in with leave'' i ask .He looks me up and down ." short , black hair red skirt ." he say " yeah ." Out back i saw her go that way about five minutes ago ." He say ''Thanks Ur a life saver ." I say ." Sure Kid ." He say .I walk to where he pointed but before i get there i ask the bar tender whats back there ." That's where people go to get there blood sucked ." He say, i raze an eyebrow ." Is every one here crazy ." i say to my self. The prince finds me and kisses me . '' You're beautiful!''He says."And ur crazy ."i say he makes me ,look In to his eyes i cant really move much . He takes me to the ally . I feel his teeth in my neck but it feels soo weird . '' Now you're mine .'' He exclaims."Stay away from me ." I look into his eyes and he says. '' You must be thirsty I'll get you a drink.'' he. He comes back with a blood red drink. '' What is this?'' I ask. He has a smirk on his face and says'' Blood.''Drink it "He adds and it's like i can't say no so I drink it and I suddenly feel hydrated. ''Harley!''yells Alex. He runs to me and kisses me but I don't push him away can barley move i don't know what this guy did to me but i don't like it. The prince grabs me and pushes Alex to the ground. '' Look prince Endevio this girl is mine. She won the chess game she owns me I'm her love.'' Says Alex. I grab Alex and we find Emily shes a vampire too. '' who's he?'' She asks. ''Be dammed if i know and what the hell is going on .'' I say. She goes home and I take Alex to my apartment. "start talk-en ."i say_

_"what do you mean " he ask "what just happened ."i say ."um.. which part,"He says "The begging the middle and the end ." i say thirstier. ''Harley let me tell you later,Drink this its blood.'' Says Alex. '' Fine tell me later.'' I say. He kisses me but i don't kiss back ."Listen kid i don't really know u that well ok "i say .I jump in the shower when i get out , i get dressed ."You can take a shower or something if u want."i say .''Thanks."he say .I just about to fall asleep when i feel some one lock there arms around me . . I smell something good in the morning , i realize its Alex . He is siting on the side of the bed ." you hungrier?''i ask _

_"Yeah ."he say ."what do u like to eat ." i say ."I'm not picky ." He say i get up and get dressed in a pair of skinny jeans a red cardigan and chucks my hairs in my normal messy pony tail .I make eggs , toast and hash brownIi bring him the plate. He is still in the same spot i saw him ."You okay''. i ask .I smell his blood its like my throat is closing up and i cant talk but i am . He smiles at me like the world revolves around me. '' Harley, I like you and I'll do what ever it takes to make you like me.'' He says. I can't believe it but I bite him. '' Hmmmm...I was waiting for you to do that.'' He says. ''I...I'm sorry you just smelled so good.'' I say. He smile and he eats his eggs. We go to the mall and he buys so much for me. '' Alex stop I'm completely independent.'' I say." what i just want to make you feel important ."he say "I do i just don't like pda okay it makes me uncomfortable."i say"Can you tell me the story now ,okay I'm so confused." i say "Please." i say i kiss his lips just for a second _

_." We when get back to the apartment ." He say ." Okay ." i say. We walk around for a while till i see Emily . I wave to her , she just looks at me with disgust . She walks over ." i cant believe you chose him over the prince , your a trader." she say "what are you talken about ." i say " You know dame well what I'm saying , were not human any more so chose ur side ." she say while walking away .I have tears running run down my face Alex wipes them away ." You want to go home ." he ask " yeah , id like to know whats going on ." i say Alex P.O.V: '' Okay, Harely you either are a vegan or real blood sucker. Now I'm a vegan so...Harely you have to marry the prince or marry me.''I say . '' Harely you have to marry someone if you're a vampire. In our tradition if a prince asks you to marry him unless you're going to marry someone else and trust me you don't want to marry him.'' I say. She sighs. '' I guess I'm gonna marry you. I'm not royalty and I guess Emily isn't my friend anymore.''She says We go to Emily's house and tell her Harelys decision. '' OMG! Why would you do this to me!'' She yells. She kicks us out. Harely is so mad but she still wants to marry me she gets a call from her ex. '' I miss you I love you and want you back.'' He says." sorry but no ." she says hanging up " sorry about that ." she say ." so why were you the prize of a chest game ?'' she ask ." well im one of a kind , you see im haft vampire haft human .'' " Really ." she say " duh why do u think i said people would kill to have the prize."i say ." how many people had u played before me ." she ask ." i lost count five years ago ." i say . we both laugh ._

_She sits down bed in her room she turns on the tv ." So did u let me or was that all me .'' she says ." All u trust and believe i was pissed ." he says ." why did u change ur mind." she ask turning towards me ." because u didn't play to win u played because u though it would be fun , u did 'nt play to win me like a prize and even when u knew there was one u did'nt want it ."i say ." oh, so why does the prince like me ?" she ask laying her head on her elbow ." well its as simple as he wants what he cant have .'' i say ." oh so he is one of thoses guys .'' she say getting up and walking to the bath room ." u okay.?'' i ask ." yeah can you just stay out there for a while .'' she say ." ur hunger aren't you" i say ." ...yes ." she wispers _

_.i walk in and wrap my arms around her . " u can feed off me ur allowed u know , u r my wife to be ." i say ." you sure ." she says ." of course ." i say. The next day " so im guessing im going to have to plane a wedding ."she says ." nah we can plane one, and im going to have to meet ur family at some point by the way ." i say ." you all ready have ." she says ." say what ." i ask ." emily was my only family my brother well who knows and my parents r dead ." she says ." oh." i say ." what about you ."she says .''well u have meat my brother ."i say ." say what now ?" she says ." Endeveo is my older brother ." i say . she gets up and i follow her ." why am i just now finding out ." she yells " because i knew u would react like this ." i say ." I'm going for a drive .'' she says grabbing her keys ."Ill come with you .'' i say ." No i need some time to think ." she say kissing my fourhead then walking out the door .Harley pov: i just walk out , i drive I'm not sure where but i just do , it is pouring down rain but i keep driving .i see Emily walking i pull up to her and roll down the window_

_." Need a ride ?" i ask . " are you still with Alex?'' she asks ." yes .." i say ." I'm surprised he let you out of his site ." she says ." well I'm sorta pissed at him so i said i was going for a drive by my self." i say ." Really ?'' She says getting in ." Yeah ." i say ." where too ." i add .'' the club ." she says ." wheres ur car ." i say ." in the shop getting a paint job ." she says ." oh , well here were ." i say ." i missed you em , i was really hopeing you would be the maid of honer ." i add ." ill think about it and i missed u too , why don't you come in and hang out for a while ." she say ." um i don't think that's a very good idea .''I say ." come on Alex doesn't have too know ." she say ." He say i should stay as far from this place as possible ." i say ." come on , it will be like old times , remember i would go dance and u would drink more than any one and still be sober .'' she say ." okay ''i say .We walk in and Rhianna please don't stop the music is blasting_

_." dame this place is alive ." i say." not really were dead u know ." says Emily .'' okay smart ass." i say then they play one of my favorite songs "oh shit this is ur song isn't it ."says emily ." its all in my head ,i think about it over aand over again ,i cant keap picutern u with him ." i start singing along ." come on Em dance with me ." i say ." okay ." she says .I drag her out to the dance floor . some guy pulls her away to dance with him so I'm stuck there by my self when i see Alex and Endeveo yelling at each other .I try to walk over there when i get pushed on stage ." shit ''i say under my breath ." Every body i would like you to meet the soon to be queen of our kind ." says some guy with a mic. ''WHAT.'' i say . i say it so loud that it gets Alex to turn around and he looks pissed "oh shit ." i say trying to get off the stage but people are surrounding me and growling ."what the the hell." i say ." harley , harley." says Emily trying to help me down.i grab her hand and we both fall 2 the ground .i feel some grad me .I turn and it's Alex get outside and we get inside my car ."Im DRIVEN "He say looken like he was gona blow .''harley do mind tellen me the the fuck was going through your mind while going in there ." " never mind it doesn't matter theres some guy at your apartment and id really like 2 know who the hell he is ."he says "first of alll since when am i not allowed in there second idk what does he look like third dont you dare ever yell at me like that a again ." i say ."harley you cant go in there till you meet my parents or else you up for grabs ."he says in a nicer tone'' okay well when do want me 2 meet them and umm i know this is out of no where but how old are you ?"i say .''well i want 2 go to night and 22 why .''he askes ."because im 18 .i just graduated last may."i say ."wait wait wait howed you get in the club it 21 and up?"he says "the guy didnt ID me nor emily ." i say "okay anyway not the point i dont think we have time 2 go back too your place 2 grab your cloths so we'll just get you new ones ."he says_ .

_**1 hour later :**_

_**wear just now getting on a plane ."where are we going ?" i ask ."this little island nere europe ." he says ."we need 2 get there before my brother ,as the oldest he has more rights but im sure even if does get here before us my parents would 'nt let you marry him ,they want him too marry this duchess ,shes the daughter there closest names Lillian-Meridith ,we just call her lacy its essayer **__."__**but if your parents want him 2 marry her why isnt he ."i say ."he has 2 chose who he wants 2 marry and like i said he wants what he cant have and his whole life hes been promised Lacey ,so there for he doesnt want her .although he would never tell mom and dad he doesnt want her ."he say "you should get some sleep .''he says so i lay bacck and turn my head towards the window..i could nt sleep i was way too nervos i hate having someone else chosen my future and having people judge me .**_

_**Chapter 2 the in laws :**_

_**"Harley wake up ." says alexs shaking me ."funny i dont remember falling alseep ." i say ."were here ." he says getting up .**_

_**we get off the plane and i look around and im amazed it looks like idk what to even compare it too .There was green every where ,lots of beautiful old trees covered in mosses ."its so pretty "i say ."yes well weve had quit some time to work on our landscape ."says a taller man about id say late 20 early 30 . He had jet black hair and a bright smile."hello father ." says Alex ." son ,its so good to see you and whos this ." his father says referring to me **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey this is my first story so go easy on me umm its based a sorta twilight and other stores with vampires i didnt write it by my self a friend of mine helped to and i got to give her some lime light love you L_

_~serial killer girl ~_

_Emily Harley Endevo alex _lacey are my non-twilight main peeps

hi_ , wait up." I say to my friend Emily ."Where are we going?" I asked "You have your fake ID right?" she asked "Yeah" I say "Cool, Cj found this really cool club its like vampire themed." She said. I pull my dress down a bit. She turns around to look at me, she pulls my dress back up "You got to look like an adult not a kid. "She say she adjusts my fish nets."Your lucky i own stuff like this."I said "I know, sometimes it comes in handy to have an emo for a best friend. ''She said. "I'm not emo i'm punk.''I say as we approach the club. _

_We got there, the guy takes one look at us and says go on in. We go in, I sit down at the bar. Some guys approach us but I don't want to dance. Go ahead in, ill be fine. " I said. " kk bye.''She said. I see this really big group of people around a table. I walk over, there are two guys playing chest. The guy in the left loose "who's next ?'' The guy on the right said with a cocky grin. "Ill do it. "I said as I was walking closer and sat down. "You'll lose." He said. " Don't be so cocky all the time, it makes you look like an asshole." I said. We were five minutes into the game, and I have almost all of his pieces, he has three of mine. He made his move, and I made mine. "Check mate. "I say he looks down and gets pissed." No one has ever beat me ."I say ." well like i said don't be cocky ." i say getting up _

_."where u going." He said "To get a drink." I said. Everyone else is still in shock, I beat him. "You don't get it do you?" He said "Probably not, so in light in me obiewan." I said. " You won the game, you won the prize." He said. "Nah, I'm good whatever it was, you can keep it. "I said turning around. I go to the bar, the one guy walked up to me."We never got to introduce ourselves, I'm Alex." He said. ''Harley." I said. "So you had no idea there was a prize?" He said. "Nope, and I don't want what ever the hell it is ether." I said. "You sure some people would kill to have it." He said. "Yeah I'm sure." I said. "Do you know what kind of club this is?" He said _

_"Nope, my friend dragged me here because her creepy roommate suggested it. "I said. "I'm going to do you a favor." He said. "Leave now." he adds. "OK then." I said. I go and find Emily but i cant so I went to the bar. "Have you seen a short black haired girl with a red skirt on?" I asked. Because Emily had on my one of a kind red Minni skirt, you couldn't miss it in a crowd." I said. "Sorry, but no." He said. "Thanks anyway." I said. A tall cute dark haired boy walks up to me "Your the one who won the chest tournament?" He asked "yup." I said. "Well come claim Ur prize ." he say ." look kid i already told Alex i don't want what ever the hell it is ." i say ." Do u even know what it is ." NO and i don't have time for this i need to find my friend." i say about to walk away .He grabs my arm." what the hell let go ." i say " i can help u find her ." he say ." I'm good now let me go u creep." i say i notice a lot of people r looking at us _

_."Do u not know who i am " he say ." no and at this point i don't care no let me go'' i say elbowing him .. he let go not like it hurt but more like in shock some one would do that i start to walk to the exit to ask the bouncer if he had seen her leave when some walks up too me ." Girl do u not know who he was ." she say " i don't care if hes the fucking inventer of google ." i say " he is the prince of vampires ." she say at this point i think every one here crazy ." OK if he is a vampire then I'm dating Seth kethly which will never happen ever u crazy person." i say . I get to the bouncer ." did the girl i walked in with leave'' i ask .He looks me up and down ." short , black hair red skirt ." he say " yeah ." Out back i saw her go that way about five minutes ago ." He say ''Thanks Ur a life saver ." I say ." Sure Kid ." He say .I walk to where he pointed but before i get there i ask the bar tender whats back there ." That's where people go to get there blood sucked ." He say, i raze an eyebrow ." Is every one here crazy ." i say to my self. The prince finds me and kisses me . '' You're beautiful!''He says."And ur crazy ."i say he makes me ,look In to his eyes i cant really move much . He takes me to the ally . I feel his teeth in my neck but it feels soo weird . '' Now you're mine .'' He exclaims."Stay away from me ." I look into his eyes and he says. '' You must be thirsty I'll get you a drink.'' he. He comes back with a blood red drink. '' What is this?'' I ask. He has a smirk on his face and says'' Blood.''Drink it "He adds and it's like i can't say no so I drink it and I suddenly feel hydrated. ''Harley!''yells Alex. He runs to me and kisses me but I don't push him away can barely move i don't know what this guy did to me but i don't like it. The prince grabs me and pushes Alex to the ground. '' Look prince Endevio this girl is mine. She won the chess game she owns me I'm her love.'' Says Alex. I grab Alex and we find Emily shes a vampire too. '' who's he?'' She asks. ''Be dammed if i know and what the hell is going on .'' I say. She goes home and I take Alex to my apartment. "start talk-en ."i say_

_"what do you mean " he ask "what just happened ."i say ."um.. which part,"He says "The begging the middle and the end ." i say thirstier. ''Harley let me tell you later,Drink this its blood.'' Says Alex. '' Fine tell me later.'' I say. He kisses me but i don't kiss back ."Listen kid i don't really know u that well ok "i say .I jump in the shower when i get out , i get dressed ."You can take a shower or something if u want."i say .''Thanks."he say .I just about to fall asleep when i feel some one lock there arms around me . . I smell something good in the morning , i realize its Alex . He is siting on the side of the bed ." you hungrier?''i ask _

_"Yeah ."he say ."what do u like to eat ." i say ."I'm not picky ." He say i get up and get dressed in a pair of skinny jeans a red cardigan and chucks my hairs in my normal messy pony tale .I make eggs , toast and hash browns bring him the plate. He is still in the same spot i saw him ."You okay''. i ask .I smell his blood its like my throat is closing up and i cant talk but i am . He smiles at me like the world revolves around me. '' Harley, I like you and I'll do what ever it takes to make you like me.'' He says. I can't believe it but I bite him. '' Hmmmm...I was waiting for you to do that.'' He says. ''I...I'm sorry you just smelled so good.'' I say. He smile and he eats his eggs. We go to the mall and he buys so much for me. '' Alex stop I'm completely independent.'' I say." what i just want to make you feel important ."he say "I do i just don't like pda okay it makes me uncomfortable."i say"Can you tell me the story now ,okay I'm so confused." i say "Please." i say i kiss his lips just for a second _

_." We when get back to the apartment ." He say ." Okay ." i say. We walk around for a while till i see Emily . I wave to her , she just looks at me with disgust . She walks over ." i cant believe you chose him over the prince , your a trader." she say "what are you taken about ." i say " You know dame well what I'm saying , were not human any more so chose Ur side ." she say while walking away .I have tears running run down my face Alex wipes them away ." You want to go home ." he ask " yeah , id like to know whats going on ." i say Alex P.O.V: '' Okay, Harely you either are a vegan or real blood sucker. Now I'm a vegan so...Harely you have to marry the prince or marry me.''I say . '' Harely you have to marry someone if you're a vampire. In our tradition if a prince asks you to marry him unless you're going to marry someone else and trust me you don't want to marry him.'' I say. She sighs. '' I guess I'm gonna marry you. I'm not royalty and I guess Emily isn't my friend anymore.''She says We go to Emily's house and tell her Harelys decision. '' OMG! Why would you do this to me!'' She yells. She kicks us out. Harely is so mad but she still wants to marry me she gets a call from her ex. '' I miss you I love you and want you back.'' He says." sorry but no ." she says hanging up " sorry about that ." she say ." so why were you the prize of a chest game ?'' she ask ." well im one of a kind , you see im haft vampire haft human .'' " Really ." she say " duh why do u think i said people would kill to have the prize."i say ." how many people had u played before me ." she ask ." i lost count five years ago ." i say . we both laugh ._

_She sits down bed in her room she turns on the tv ." So did u let me or was that all me .'' she says ." All u trust and believe i was pissed ." he says ." why did u change ur mind." she ask turning towards me ." because u didn't play to win u played because u though it would be fun , u did 'nt play to win me like a prize and even when u knew there was one u did'nt want it ."i say ." oh, so why does the prince like me ?" she ask laying her head on her elbow ." well its as simple as he wants what he cant have .'' i say ." oh so he is one of those guys .'' she say getting up and walking to the bath room ." u okay.?'' i ask ." yeah can you just stay out there for a while .'' she say ." ur hunger aren't you" i say ." ...yes ." she whispers _

_.i walk in and wrap my arms around her . " u can feed off me ur allowed u know , u r my wife to be ." i say ." you sure ." she says ." of course ." i say. The next day " so im guessing im going to have to plain a wedding ."she says ." nah we can plane one, and im going to have to meet ur family at some point by the way ." i say ." you all ready have ." she says ." say what ." i ask ." emily was my only family my brother well who knows and my parents r dead ." she says ." oh." i say ." what about you ."she says .''well u have met my brother ."i say ." say what now ?" she says ." Endeveo is my older brother ." i say . she gets up and i follow her ." why am i just now finding out ." she yells " because i knew u would react like this ." i say ." I'm going for a drive .'' she says grabbing her keys ."Ill come with you .'' i say ." No i need some time to think ." she say kissing my forehead then walking out the door .Harley pov: i just walk out , i drive I'm not sure where but i just do , it is pouring rain but i keep driving .i see Emily walking i pull up to her and roll down the window_

_." Need a ride ?" i ask . " are you still with Alex?'' she asks ." yes .." i say ." I'm surprised he let you out of his site ." she says ." well I'm sorta pissed at him so i said i was going for a drive by my self." i say ." Really ?'' She says getting in ." Yeah ." i say ." where too ." i add .'' the club ." she says ." where ur car ." i say ." in the shop getting a paint job ." she says ." oh , well here were ." i say ." i missed you em , i was really hoping you would be the maid of honor ." i add ." ill think about it and i missed u too , why don't you come in and hang out for a while ." she say ." um i don't think that's a very good idea .''I say ." come on Alex doesn't have too know ." she say ." He say i should stay as far from this place as possible ." i say ." come on , it will be like old times , remember i would go dance and u would drink more than any one and still be sober .'' she say ." okay ''i say .We walk in and Rhianna please don't stop the music is blasting_

_." dame this place is alive ." i say." not really were dead u know ." says Emily .'' okay smart ass." i say then they play one of my favorite songs "oh shit this is ur song isn't it ."says emily ." its all in my head ,i think about it over and over again ,i cant keep pictures u with him ." i start singing along ." come on Em dance with me ." i say ." okay ." she says .I drag her out to the dance floor . some guy pulls her away to dance with him so I'm stuck there by my self when i see Alex and Endeveo yelling at each other .I try to walk over there when i get pushed on stage ." shit ''i say under my breath ." Every body i would like you to meet the soon to be queen of our kind ." says some guy with a mic. ''WHAT.'' i say . i say it so loud that it gets Alex to turn around and he looks pissed "oh shit ." i say trying to get off the stage but people are surrounding me and growling ."what the the hell." i say ." harley , harley." says Emily trying to help me down.i grab her hand and we both fall 2 the ground .i feel some grab me .I turn and it's Alex get outside and we get inside my car ."Im DRIVEN "He say looken like he was gona blow .''harley do mind tellen me the the fuck was going through your mind while going in there ." " never mind it doesn't matter theres some guy at your apartment and id really like 2 know who the hell he is ."he says "first of alll since when am i not allowed in there second idk what does he look like third dont you dare ever yell at me like that a again ." i say ."harley you cant go in there till you meet my parents or else you up for grabs ."he says in a nicer tone'' okay well when do want me 2 meet them and umm i know this is out of no where but how old are you ?"i say .''well i want 2 go to night and 22 why .''he askes ."because im 18 .i just graduated last may."i say ."wait wait wait howed you get in the club it 21 and up?"he says "the guy didnt ID me nor emily ." i say "okay anyway not the point i dont think we have time 2 go back too your place 2 grab your cloths so we'll just get you new ones ."he says_ .

_**1 hour later :**_

_**wear just now getting on a plane ."where are we going ?" i ask ."this little island nere europe ." he says ."we need 2 get there before my brother ,as the oldest he has more rights but im sure even if does get here before us my parents would 'nt let you marry him ,they want him too marry this duchess ,shes the daughter there closest names Lillian-Meridith ,we just call her lacy its essayed **__."__**but if your parents want him 2 marry her why isnt he ."i say ."he has 2 chose who he wants 2 marry and like i said he wants what he cant have and his whole life hes been promised Lacey ,so there for he doesnt want her .although he would never tell mom and dad he doesnt want her ."he say "you should get some sleep .''he says so i lay back and turn my head towards the window..i could nt sleep i was way too nervous i hate having someone else chosen my future and having people judge me .**_

_**Chapter 2 the in laws :**_

_**"Harley wake up ." says alexs shaking me ."funny i dont remember falling asleep ." i say ."were here ." he says getting up .**_

_**we get off the plane and i look around and im amazed it looks like i dont know what to even compare it too .There was green every where ,lots of beautiful old trees covered in mosses ."its so pretty "i say ."yes well weve had quit some time to work on our landscape ."says a taller man about id say late 20 early 30 . He had jet black hair and a bright smile."hello father ." says Alex ." son ,its so good to see you and whos this ." his father says referring to me ."this is ah,harle."say alexs smiling. "and guess by the ring on her finger she isnt just your friend ?"says his father ."No,but father thats what me and alex came here to talk to you about ."says endveo walking up behind us .**_

_**"ah i see ."says his father ."you should of called ,we have guests and well i let carlisla and his wife stay in your room alex ."he adds ."im sorry i know and its been awhile since ive talk to the cullens ,did he bring the whole clane ?"says Alex .i wonder why endeveo did say sorry ."thats becasue he never hast to ."say a tallish Dirty Blonde guy who apeared out of no where ."Edward ,hey long time no see ,wheres bella ?"askes Endveo "yes it has and well im glad your here im sure she will be to ,we need your help ..." guy cuts him off ."not now edward .rude i much i think to myslef ."your telling me ."edward wispers ."huh"say **_

_**"let me guess old edward heres reading your mind huh"says Alex ."yeah but shes pretty funny ."says edward winking at me ."umm oktay then then."i say scooting closer to alex **_


End file.
